


A Stolen Kiss

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Final Fantasy V, Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Final Fantasy Crossover Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new pirate arrives in Balfonheim Port with a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stolen Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrangerenters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerenters/gifts).



> I don't even remember what I wrote this for, but I cleaned it up a bit, and I love it. I can't believe I wrote FFXII, even a little. (Haha, I remember what this was for now! One of my memes. Prompt: "Faris (FF5) and Balthier (FF12) - competition amongst pirates; does not need to be romantic.")

When a new pirate had come into Balfonheim Port, he had acted like he already owned the place. The locals did not take kindly to this.

"What kind of hunt request is this, pray tell?" Ashe asked as she followed Balthier to the Quayside Court. "This request was written rather messily. Are you even certain-"

"Ah, they come," Balthier interrupted her query.

A purple haired pirate sat upon one of the posts that had ropes strung between them as to keep people from falling into the water. He jumped down and bowed, mocking his visitors.

"M' name's Faris." He paused. "You could at least share yer names."

Balthier side-glanced to Ashe. "That hunt request was actually a challenge," Balthier stated, arms crossed against his chest. "What are the terms of our duel?"

Faris looked thoughtful before grinning shrewdly. "Who can win a kiss from this fair miss h're first," Faris decided, chuckling for a reason unknown to Ashe and Balthier. "Up for the challenge there, pretty boy?"

"How dar-" Ashe began indignantly.

"I'll take you up on that challenge," Balthier interrupted with a grin.

"What!?" Ashe shouted, any composure she may have held earlier gone.

"Now, princess, all you have to do is allow me-"

"No," Ashe stated firmly, Balthier's earlier grin fading.

"You would rather a kiss from a stranger?" Balthier questioned, and Ashe's resolve wavering.

Before Ashe could make proper response, Faris had moved in, stealing a kiss from her lips. Ashe moved away quickly as Faris jumped onto the post he had been standing on earlier.

Balthier's hand unconsciously slipped to his gun as Faris laughed. "Yer a pirate! You didn't think that 'winning a kiss' didn't mean 'stealing a kiss?'" he said with another chuckle.

Ashe wiped at her lips angrily. "How dare you," she said angrily, pulling out her sword. "You shall not leave here unscathed."

Balthier whistled appreciatively as Ashe swung her sword at Faris' chest. Faris tried to avoid the attack, but he took direct attack to the chest, falling into the sea with a splash. Ashe looked satisfied as Balthier came over to survey the damage.

"Quite the angry response to a stolen kiss, princess," Balthier stated as he peered over the side of the pier. "You may have drowned him."

Ashe snorted, quite unladylike. "Serves him right," she said as she turned to walk back to the Strahl. "We have more important dealings that need to be dealt with."

Just as he turned to follow Ashe, Balthier heard a gasp and the sound of a body collapsing to the ground. He turned to see the pirate had pulled himself back up.

Ashe had heard Faris' return from the sea as well. "You better not have returned to try stealing another kiss. You may lose something more precious than a shirt," she said evenly without turning around.

Faris spit out the remaining seawater from his mouth before standing up, shirt falling off to reveal that he was actually a she. Balthier's eyes widened. Faris glared at him, not bothering to cover since modesty was not a top priority with pirates.

"Yeah, I have tits. Got a problem with it, pretty boy?" Faris asked angrily.

Balthier looked Faris up and down appreciatively. "Not at all," he answered suavely.

Ashe turned around. "What is going on..." she trailed off when she saw Faris. "Good God-! Cover up!"

Ashe tossed Faris a tarp that had been covering some crates on the port. Faris caught the tarp, wrapping it around herself. "I'll be off," she announced, deciding to cut her losses. "This port doesn't seem worth m' crew's time."

After Faris was out of sight, Ashe had a quite unnerving revelation. "If he was a she..." she trailed off, eyes wide.

Balthier covered his smile with a his hand. "I assume even the princess cannot control the fact that her sexual appeal attracts even the fairer sex," Balthier said as a blush stained Ashe's cheeks.

Having no words to rectify the situation, Ashe turned her nose to the sky pirate and walked back to the Strahl, giving him the cold shoulder for the next few days.


End file.
